Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana
Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana & Hakuryuu vs Umm Madaura's Crew is a fight between the Magi, Aladdin; the former third Prince of Balbadd, Alibaba Saluja; a Fanalis, Morgiana; the fourth Prince of the Kou Empire, Hakuryuu Ren; and a group of pirates working under Umm Madaura, Umm Madaura's Crew. Prologue Morgiana notices something faraway. Alibaba catches her look and asks what's wrong. She wonders if it's fire. Olba, one of Umm Madaura's children, appears and says she has great eyes. He then attacks the boat they're on, introducing himself and his companions as pirates. Battle The pirates draw out their swords, only to change them into Shallal Rasas. With water bullets, they hit the ship's crew members, sending them into a wall. Then, they start targeting the captain, but Morgiana kicks them. The rest of the group join the fight. Aladdin uses his Rukh's powers, Alibaba slashes them with his sword, Morgiana kicks them and Hakuryuu fights using his spear. Olba becomes angry and uses Ala Rasas. Alibaba is able to destroy this floating ball, but only to fall into the sea. Morgiana tries to catch them with her chains, but is attacked from behind by water bullets and falls in herself. She, along with Alibaba and Aladdin, are soon saved by Hakuryuu, who makes plants, kind of like Life Magic. Then, Hakuryuu Quarter Djinn Equips Zagan and makes a wooden arm. The pirates again use Shallal Rasas but Hakuryuu dodges and proceeds to slice off their Magic Tools. Olba orders his people to attack together, which they do, but Hakuryuu summons an attack called Zaug Mobarezo and defeats them. Olba takes the ship's captain hostage; so to save him, the group lets the pirates escape. The second round with fighting Umm Madaura's Crew takes place when the group reaches her place. They are instantly attacked with a big amount of water. They are able to dodge the attack. However, while using Magic Amplifying Insect, they strengthen Shallal Rasas' powers and continue the attack. Aladdin's Har-Har Rasas works for a short while, but then Olba orders his companions to jump in, which they execute, and lets them float inside a ball of water. Then, they attempt to drown the group again. Alibaba is attacked, but before he can slash the ball, Olba makes it fly up. Aladdin lets one of his Har-Har Rasas' flames to chase after a pirate, but he goes into hole. After some time, Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu are left alone. Their opponents, however, have only hidden. Morgiana notices this and warns Aladdin about the enemy behind him, but says it a little too late. Aladdin and the others are attacked, but the pirates still hide themselves. Morgiana starts running and climbs into one of holes. She quickly finds them and kicks them, despite their cry for mercy. As she finishes fighting them, she breaks the wall and explains she defeated all of them. Aladdin and Alibaba happily exclaim it was incredible and great respectively. Aftermath After being finished off by the group, the members of Umm Madaura's Crew cry out for the help of their mother, whose help they soon receive. Navigation Category:Fights Category:Pirates Arc